


Halloween On Tour

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: While on tour, Tegan and Sara find their own little way to celebrate Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Here's my little Halloween one shot. It's probably not what people were expecting, but I think it turned out nicely. Let me know what you guys think.

Halloween. The time of the year when everyone wanted to dress up. The time of the year for children to roam the streets for candy. The time of the year for fall to hit its stride. Just any old time of the year for them.

Tegan enjoyed Halloween as a time of year. Like a miniature season in between fall and winter. She didn’t dress up anymore, really. Here and there, she would don some sort of silly outfit for a laugh, but she was never serious about it. Dressing up was for children and people worried about costume parties. Tegan was neither of those.

Sara didn’t dress up at all anymore. She didn’t care for it. She would rather sit at home and read, and maybe hand out candy if a child should ring her bell. A warm fire and a nice cup of coffee were all she needed for the holiday now.

Another thing that came with Halloween was the spooky atmosphere. Tegan and Sara were never captivated by spooky things. They dressed in spooky costumes from time to time as kids, but they were never excited for ghosts and ghouls to “come out” on Halloween. Kids would tell their scary stories and the twins would just nod politely.

Tegan remembered one time before they lived together again, when Halloween had rolled around. She had asked Sara if she would like to watch a scary movie at her place.

“Why would we do that?” Sara had laughed. “I mean, I’m not trying to be mean.”

“No, I understand,” Tegan replied. “I just thought it’d be kind of neat to do like a normal couple thing.”

“We can sit around your place, yeah,” Sara smiled. “I’d love that. But scary movies are so…”

“I know,” Tegan said, laughing as well to show Sara that she was not hurt by the denial of the type of movie. “I just thought it’d be funny since it’ll be Halloween.”

“I’ll tell you what. You can shout ‘Boo’ at me when you answer the door,” Sara joked. “How’s that sound?”

“It’s a date.”

That was a good Halloween. Tegan had a small bowl of candy by the door, waiting for any trick-or-treaters that might come by. They had cuddled up on the couch, Tegan with her feet planted on the floor and her arm resting on the back, and Sara pressed into Tegan’s side with her shoeless feet resting to her side on the couch. Sara didn’t sit like that often when they were together, but whenever she did it was magical for Tegan.

They wouldn’t be able to do that this year, however. They were on tour this Halloween. More specifically, they had a show, meaning no candy to hand out. But that was okay. They had encouraged their fans to come to the show dressed up as them from their favorite era. Tegan had joked that she would be dressing as Sara, to which Sara replied that she would also be dressing as herself. It wasn’t lost on either twin, however, that they might actually be dressed pretty similarly during the actual show.

“I’m excited to see all the people dressed up as us,” Tegan said as she and Sara woke up that morning. “See who all picked what era.”

“It’s gonna be weird,” Sara joked. “We’re gonna have so many twins. I’m not sure I can handle it.”

“They’ll be their own twins,” Tegan said. She held her arms out for Sara, waiting until she reciprocated the gesture before continuing. “We’re the only twins we need.”

“You know what I love?” Sara asked as Tegan held her tightly.

“What?” Tegan asked.

“You,” Sara answered, placing a kiss on Tegan’s lips.

“Aw, Sasa, you’re so romantic,” Tegan replied with a smile as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Sara laughed.

The two went about their day after that, going through all the necessary preparations for their show later that night before returning back to their hotel room momentarily.

“You know, it’s a shame that we couldn’t spend our first Halloween together with the babies,” Tegan said as she looked herself over in the mirror. “One big happy family, and all.”

“Maybe next year,” Sara sighed wistfully.

“We can dress up in costumes and everything. All four of us,” Tegan joked.

“Sure,” Sara laughed. “I’ll go as your twin, and you can go as mine, and Holiday and Mickey can go as cats.”

“We dress up as that every year,” Tegan whined playfully. “Get some variety, babe.”

“I’m thirty-six,” Sara countered. “And I’ll be thirty-seven then. You’re lucky that I’m not planning on just sitting around in my pajamas or something.”

“Change that to underwear and we can cut the lights off and celebrate our own way,” Tegan suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“That sounds like my kind of Halloween,” Sara smiled. “No tricks, only treats.”

“Hey, Sara?” Tegan asked, walking over to where Sara was sat.

“What?” Sara replied curiously.

“If we weren’t on tour right now, and maybe um… just once or something… like… as a real couple… for um, Halloween… w-what would you dress up as?”

“What do you mean?” Sara asked.

“Like… Like, to greet the kids that came up, or if we got invited to a costume party, even thought neither of us care about those. Just… if we dressed up for real, what would you be?” Tegan explained.

“I don’t need to dress up for Halloween,” Sara replied. “I’m my favorite costume every night.”

“What’s that?” Tegan asked.

“Your twin,” Sara replied softly, standing up and placing a kiss on Tegan’s cheek.

“That’s my favorite costume, too,” Tegan whispered, smiling timidly as she felt another blush creep up on her face.

*

“That was pretty awesome,” Tegan announced as she and Sara entered their room after having played their show. It was quite the sight, seeing tons of people in the crowd dressed up as the twins from various points in time. Under Feet Like Ours. This Business Of Art. If It Was You. So Jealous. The Con. Sainthood. Heartthrob. And Love You To Death. It was a shock to the system, no pun intended.

“Yeah it was,” Sara concurred. “Those costumes were ridiculous. Like, in a good way.”

“I can’t believe so many people actually did it,” Tegan said. “Dressed up as us.”

“We had our own little army of Tegan’s and Sara’s,” Sara laughed. “Too bad we didn’t do anything with it.”

“Right?” Tegan replied, laughing along with her twin. “You know, I’m pretty sure there were some couples in there, too.”

“Sounds about right,” Sara said, shaking her head. “If only they knew how accurate their costumes were.”

“I’m sure some of them suspect it,” Tegan said before disappearing into the bathroom.

*

“You ready for bed, babe?” Tegan asked as Sara walked out of the bathroom, dressed for bed.

“Sort of,” Sara replied, walking over to her bag.

“Whatcha got in there?” Tegan asked. “Is it something naughty?”

“No, nothing like that,” Sara laughed. She stood up and walked over to the bed with her laptop and a small box tucked under her arm. She handed Tegan the laptop, but kept the small box and climbed into bed. “I was thinking that maybe we could watch a scary movie.”

“I thought you didn’t like all that stuff,” Tegan replied, confused and a little touched at the gesture. “All the Halloween spookiness.”

“I don’t,” Sara replied. She opened the box that Tegan now knew housed a DVD, and placed the disc into her laptop before snuggling closer to Tegan’s side. “But I like spending nights like this. You know, normal couple stuff.”

“Sasa, you’re so romantic,” Tegan cooed, leaning her head on Sara’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but you can’t tell anyone,” Sara joked before placing a kiss on Tegan’s head.

“My lips are sealed,” Tegan giggled as the movie started up. The lights were off, the movie was playing, and Tegan was sitting so close to the woman she loved that she was sure that somehow they were becoming the same mass of person. Her heart began to swell with love, something it seemed to do all the time now. “How did I get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?”

“We were born together,” Sara whispered. “You’re stuck with me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Tegan sighed happily. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Happy Halloween, Sasa.”

“Happy Halloween, Teetee.”


End file.
